


Broken Promises

by Pixielinson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, This is more of a drabble, Well - Freeform, here goes nothing bbies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixielinson/pseuds/Pixielinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He takes her hand and you close your eyes. 'Cause you wish it was you, 'cause it hurts, and you love him. And most of all, 'cause she's your sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Promises

Blue eyes meet yours over the table and you can't help but look away, upset, angry, and most of all, _hurt_. You're sitting three chairs away him… he has the same look that would make your knees go weak just a few weeks ago. Now the only feeling those eyes cause on you is repulsion. Because, you wonder, how could he do that to you?

The Potters (your parents, James with her girlfriend and you) are sitting at the dining table, waiting to know why Lily and Scorpius Malfoy had asked you to be there. But you know why. Lily hasn't taken her eyes off you, she keeps watching you and playing with the small yet beautiful ring that looks heavy in her finger.

They are engaged.

And you've never hated your sister as much as you do now. Not even when she broke your new broomstick; not when she told your dad you had stole the Marauder's map and it had been her; not even when she told the whole world you were gay and you had trusted her. Lily Potter's broken your trust a thousand times, yet you always found a way to forgive her, you love her... but there's always a limit.

You're really hurt; it burns and aches in your chest, sometime's you feel like the breathe's been knocked out of you and completely forget how to breathe, how to keep calm. Can't help but want to hurt her, to break anything you can get your hands on in hope of actually shake that feeling off you, but it won't work. It hurts cause she knew. Damn right, that bitch knew you were in love with Scorpius and she still did it.

Now she is pregnant. And you brokenhearted.

But even though that, no one is guiltier than Scorpius himself. He was your best friend. Your partner in crime, your brother and everything he could be. Your _lover_.

When he stands up, with your sister's hand in his, you can feel his gaze on you, pleading for forgiveness. Yet you keep your eyes on your lap, trying to find a way to forget where you are right now and what's going to happen, it's useless, though. The reminder it's everywhere and you're not blind nor deaf. So, you ignore it.

Just like he ignored you when you begged him to not do it the night before, when he dumped you and just walked away.

"Sir...", Scorpius nods toward your dad and oh, Albus, you get the barely controlable urge of punch that stupid fake little smile off his face, but you contain yourself, no matter how much hatred you might feel, Lily's still the little girl who would crawl into yours and James' bed at night when she had a bad dream. You still love her. "Ma'am," he continues, smiling once again at your mother, who's looking at him with careful eyes, untrusting. "We... Lily and I, well, you should know...," there it is. He's rambling. And no one notices, but you, the way his free hand is trembling slightly, and how pale he is. The blond is scared.

He deserves it.

Lily rolls her eyes, fond and shrieks. "We're getting married!", to Scorpius dismay.

And when he takes her hand and they show the ring in her finger, you close your eyes. Because you wish it was you, you wish all the promises he made when you were together weren't broken, because you wish all that sweet nothings he murmured in your ear while making love were real. Because it hurts so much you can barely breath. And most of all, cause she is your sister. And even though she took him away from you… you can't take him back. You can't steal him from that unborn child. And you can steal what never was yours.

It doesn't matter how many times he said he belonged to you, when he is now with her. And he will marry her. You see your family hugging the couple, the women laughing excited about how beautiful the ring is, and you roll your eyes. You need to accept the fact that they'll be husband and wife in a few months. The fact that they'll make you an uncle. The fact that he isn't coming back.

So you go and hug them both, a hypocrite smile in your lips.

"Congrats, mate…," you say as you put your hand in his shoulder and squeeze it. "I'm glad _you're_ marrying my sister and no someone else…"

He actually understands what you mean. 'I'm glad an asshole like you is marrying a bitch like her.' But well, that's why you both started fooling around, you got each other in an unique way some people actually thought you'd both end up together. Shame no one counted on the redhead falling for Scorpius too.

You don't need to look at his eyes to know that it hurt him. Because you don't care anymore. He hurt you and you hurt him back. You're even now. Besides, you're not a Gryffindor. There's a reason why you were sorted into Slytherin… you are no one's bitch.

And when you walk away and through the door, you hope it hurts him as much as it hurt when he left you last night, in a cheap hotel, naked and with broken promises.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I don't know. I might write a one shot about their actual relationship. But I'm not exactly sure, so <3


End file.
